Snow
by interdimensionalmeatpie
Summary: Here, at the end of all things, Pyrrha Nikos finds her way into eternity.


_Stay strong. Keep going. FNDM: we'll be all right. I hope so. (All aboard the feels train...)_

 _We may not like it, but everyone has a time to move on._ _Maybe it's better here, there, anywhere, but regardless, get up, get going. Keep moving forward._ _And you'll meet them there._

 _Keep going Jaune, do it for her. Make sure Salem pays for all this. And do us all a favor, if you see Adam down the road... tap him out, will ya? (With fire? Please?)_

 _As usual, thank you, Monty. It's been a great season. We all can't wait to see what's in store for season 4._

* * *

All there was to see was white. White sky, white flakes falling slowly to the white expanse before her, with nary a breeze to send them on their way.

There was nothing here, and yet, it was so whole, so pure and calm.

But how could nothingness feel so complete, here, in an expanse so white and empty she couldn't even tell where the ground ended and the sky began, in this place where the only thing that moved was the snow that alighted on her head and shoulders?

It was nice here, though, quiet, peaceful.

It wasn't even cold here.

The redhead began to move forward, her hair flowing behind her as she walked, a rippling fire amidst the snowfall, with each step bringing her closer to… something? Anything? If there was anything to find. Hopefully there would be.

She was sure of it though. There had to be something eventually.

 _But why? Why keep going? It was nice here,_ she wondered, flopping on her back and watching the snow drift down from above like powdered sugar tossed from the hand of some giant jolly baker above. Why not lie here, and watch the snow come down and cover her like a soft blanket, letting her drift to sleep, safe and warm?

Why not? It wouldn't hurt.

Nothing did, anymore.

She began to close her eyes, basking in the strange warmth of this place, as whiteness cascaded down from above, adding to the whiteness below, and softly muffling the brilliance of her bright red hair.

It was a nice place to rest.

It was silent, save for something puffing softly in the distance.

It was a small, little hissing sound, like sand over a table, interspersed with soft muffled crunches-

 _Someone was coming._

Her eyes snapped open as she rose, shaking herself free from the clutches of the snow, to behold in the distance, a faint tongue of flame drawing closer by the second. She squinted, trying to get a closer glimpse of the fire through the snow, watching as the fire resolved into a ginger shock of hair perched on a small body, garbed in old fashioned dress and blouse.

So she wasn't alone.

But this newcomer…

This newcomer, with bright green eyes, with the innocent little smile that didn't seem at all capable of a malicious sneer or hurtful word…

This newcomer, that waved so eagerly and called her by name…

 _I know her._

 _But if she's here, does that mean-_

 _What is happening?_

There was so much that could have gone through her head; fear, sorrow, most likely confusion. But here, in the place where nothing mattered, all she could feel was calm, even happiness to see the newcomer.

 _But why though?_

The small girl before her knelt down, rolling the snow into a small ball and handing it cheerily to her, then beckoned her newfound friend forwards encouragingly, pointing excitingly at the snowball and at the ground.

In turn, the older girl bent down, piling snow in a small ball as well, handing it to the smaller girl with a somewhat sad smile, placing it gently into her hands.

 _She knew, she knew what happened, and yet she doesn't care…_

The small girl knelt down again, rolling the snowball back and forth, watching as it grew large enough to push around in circles, growing large enough that it towered over her, unwilling to budge any further.

The elder of the two bent down as well, rolling the other snowball around as well, hefting it atop the larger one to complete snowman, while the smaller girl clapped and shouted with glee.

She gazed upon their handiwork, smiling, before the smaller girl shuffled over, poking her gently on the elbow, and pointing towards the snowman's head with an exclamation of distress.

 _Ah, she can't reach that high._

So she leaned over to lift the younger girl in her arms, carrying over to the snowman, watching as the ginger girl pressed a finger into the snowman's head, carving out eyes and a mouth bent into a smile, plucking the bow from her hair and pressing it into the snowman like a bow tie before hopping down onto the ground with a squeal of delight.

The older girl turned to look at her companion with a look that was part amusement, part wonder.

Here in this new place, beyond all things, she had never stopped to look around in wonderment at this world of nothingness and everythingness, a void full of substance.

Yet the other girl seemed to walk through this place with an air of familiarity and nonchalance, even stopping to beckon her stop and build a snowman in this place out of… what? Good will? Friendliness? Reconciliation?

Guilt?

It made sense, though, how after all that happened, that she would be the one to be less acquainted with this new place. And indeed, the smaller girl was calling to her, vanishing slowly into the fog as she darted off excitedly.

The redhead turned to follow, struggling to keep up as her quarry kept going and going. Finally matching pace, she looked over with breathless confusion, which was met with a knowing look.

 _Trust me._

The pair continued on, sending the peacefully drifting flakes back into the air in whipping sheets with each step, until another set of footsteps appeared besides theirs. Pushing forwards, the two followed the imprints, going on and on as something in the distance faded into view ahead, resolving slowly and slowly into-

 _The snowman?_

All this time, they had run in one big circle, landing right back at square one.

She looked down at the younger girl, confusion arising on her face as she opened her mouth to speak. However, the smaller of the two raised a finger to her mouth with a soft shush, before pointing to the snowman with a grin.

 _Watch._

She watched the snowman. It remained a snowman, shrouded by the perpetually falling snow, a lone sentinel amidst the fog, a stalwart lookout keeping watch for things that would most likely never come.

But something was different.

The snowman held a cane, pressed into its side like a staff.

And out of the distance, laughter rung out.

A small girl, no bigger than a child, materialized from the mist, bringing color with an umbrella she swung gaily about, with smiling eyes that changed color with every blink, tossing snow into the mist from whence she came.

Following behind her was someone else, dressed nicely and laughing equally as hard as he dodged thrown tufts of snow that threatened to knock the cap from his head.

The pair stopped before the snowman, the child dropping her umbrella and leaping merrily up into the man's arms, plucking the feathered hat from his head and setting it down upon the snowman's head.

She knew these people.

In another life, in another time, she would have never seen them this happy, frolicking around with childlike innocence. In another life, these people knew no bounds. In another life…

But here, it didn't matter anymore. Another life was a completely different thing, far gone, irrelevant.

She watched as her companion sprung forward, calling out eagerly to the duo, waving to the man and kneeling down as the child ran forward with arms extended for a hug.

The redhead stepped forward, hesitantly at first, suddenly wary of the man ahead. But gone was his customary snarkiness, his arrogant smirk and swagger absent, replaced by a simple, almost sad wave. He pointed off into the distance, motioning towards the horizon, towards something far off that moved in almost rhythmic undulation. Intrigued, she stepped forwards, flanked by the smaller girl, the man, and the child.

Marching slowly forwards, she looked ahead, squinting through the mist to see what lay ahead, until something moved in her peripheral vision, taking form as it drew closer.

A small child with no hair, robed in hospital gown and clutching a teddy bear, waving to her. Beyond, a large man in combat armor, practiced eyes sweeping around, flanked by a young couple, glancing about as they marched forward, confused and intrigued.

As she plodded onwards, more people appeared around her, soldiers, policemen, huntsmen and huntresses, everyday people, even members of the White Fang, all of them marching forward into the distance.

She stopped, turning to her original companion, the small girl with the ginger hair and old fashioned dress, as her lip trembled, her eyes watering slightly.

The smaller girl hurried forward, grasping her hands and looking up with that soft, innocent smile. Besides her, the man had shuffled to her side, laying a reassuring hand on her shoulder, while the child at his side tugged playfully at her sash.

 _It'll be ok_.

She looked around, glancing at the man, the small girl, and the little child.

 _It'll be all right._

They smiled at her, encouragingly, as she reached up to wipe the tears from her eyes. She managed a small smile as she nodded thanks, turning forwards to face what lay ahead. The ginger girl stepped forwards, tugging at her arms to invite her forwards.

And so, she stepped forwards to follow.

Here, at the end of certain things, and the beginnings of others, she looked about her as she trudged forwards into the distance, surrounded by her former friends and enemies, those she fought to save, those who had fought to live.

But it was time.

Time for them, time for Penny and Roman and Neo, time for her.

 _It was here, surrounded by smiling others as the snow began to part, that Pyrrha Nikos knew._

 _She was almost home._

* * *

 _Thank you for reading._

 _It's been a hell of a season, eh guys?_

 _I must go, it is time for me to sink into my manhole of despair and sadness... MILES AND KERRY, DO YOU HEAR THAT!?_

 _Valedictions,_

 _i-Pie_

 ** _EDIT: IF PEOPLE WONDERING WHY NEO'S HERE, LET THE RECORD SHOW THAT NEO IS NOT CONFIRMED DEAD. NOR ALIVE. HERE, THE AUTHOR HAS CHOSEN TO LET HER PASS ON._**


End file.
